master of the mystic moon
by AzureKing
Summary: Naruto was train by the most powerful person on the world Ryougi Shiki. and shows Konoha the power of Mystic eyes along with the powers Shiki friends taught him. Will he bring the power of the moon to konoha in Salvation or destruction? cool, sometimes cold NarutoXAsagamiXHarem
1. eyes of rebirth

**This a crossover with type-moon and Naruto mostly Kara no kyoukai**

**I'll let everyone know that Naruto's powers from the type-moon series aka Tsukihime, Fate/series,** **Kara no kyoukai.**

**Naruto will gain only three powers from the each series EX:**** Lancelot knight of honor and ****Akiha Tohno Caging Hair. Also mystic eye of death and the other except Asagami's is a default power for him.**

**Now let the story begin!**

A 4-year-old blond boy was running from a mob. '_Why!? What did I do!?' _the boy kept thinking.

The boy was Uzumaki Naruto. From a few yards away a woman in a Kimono was look at the scene. "Hmm…I wonder…" she walks to the mob while revealing a knife. "Man…this is such a drag."

Naruto was crucified on a roughly hand-made cross. He was bleeding all over and his eyes seemed dead but if you look closely they have a weird spark. Just a few hours ago he was running happily on the streets of Konoha and now he was hanging here...beaten, taunted and left for dead. The people who cared about him couldn't help since the council finally kept everyone busy!

The boy moved his head a few times. Someone dressed in a blue kimono with a red jacket on top of it with black short haired, who was lurking in the shadows just whistles. "Most adult men couldn't survive that kind of treatment and especially not a 4-year old. But his eyes…could it be?" The kimono-wearing person wonders. But she wasn't it the only one who notices.

He wasn't the only one that noticed it. One of the jonin responsible for the young boy's condition noticed it as well and quickly he gathered the mob.

The jonin said "Look at this fellows...the demon kid is still alive! Let's finish the job!"

The boy shivered on the cross although it was very hard because he was nailed very tightly to it.

The person finally watches enough! "You know, this is none of my business, but I can't stand it when adults abuse a young kid who can't even defend himself." The woman told them with an emotionless tone.

One angry jonin yelled at her. "Stay out of this stranger! This doesn't concern you; this is a matter for the people of Konoha."

The woman raises her head to see the boy. "I see, so the people of Konoha are so proud that they crucified a kid that he isn't even half their size...what a great village indeed."

"I will let you know that this stupid excuse for a child is actually a demon! He needs to be killed even if the Hokage refuses it!" the jonin told her the half-truth.

The woman raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Ho… A demon you say?"

He continued "Yes, this is the holder of the Kyuubi, who savaged this village a few years ago!"

The woman's eye change color but, the mob didn't notice due to the night. "Then allow me to kill it… you can say that nothing I killed ever comes back." she showed her knife while looking at Naruto.

The jonin gave a grin that she may do it "Be my guest, I don't care as long as the demon will never come back."

The young Naruto shivered when he was looking at the strange lady who was coming near, expecting his own life to end _I've never done anything to deserve this...I'm only 4 years old and it seems I won't see another day...what have I done wrong to deserve this. Why do they hate me?"_

Then he heard screams in the night while blood spat around. Within just 5 seconds all the Jonin's and 70 of civilians where in a pool of their own blood. One actually lived, although he was in his dying moments.

"W-why?"

The woman looks back at the man. "I said I'll kill the demons like you said. Don't worry I won't asked for money."

The man passed away, fleeing from his life while he tried to take the life of an innocent child.

"I should take you to the hospital but, something tells me I should visit where I should've have gone in the first place." The woman left to meet the person she needs to see…the Hokage.

He arrived at the Hokage's office and the door was slash to bits that showed a pissed off girl that look like the Shinigami-no worse than the Shinigami! "Good evening Hokage…and you properly wondering that why I was late?" the Hokage was being choked by her Ki. "That's because I had to save this child from YOUR loyal ninja's."

Sarutobi was mad when the girl 'opens' his door, hell! Het would've let her come without using it! "Who are you...what do you want?"

The girl's face looks at the Hokage studying on him to test if he's strong. "My name is of no concern to you...and what I want are answers" as she got Naruto of her back and showed him to the Hokage.

The Hokage got a scared look in his eyes "Oh no...Not again! It's even worse now!"

The woman sighed as she shakes her head on this fact. "o.k. I'm starting to have really bad Déjà vu." Until what the man said finally hit her…hard. "Again? So you know what this kid had to endure and you didn't give him bodyguards!"

Sarutobi glares at the woman. "Of course I gave him bodyguards...but due to some difficulties they can't watch him all the time! And those idiots of the council also take up those around Naruto as well."

"Great, an old man who can't even protect children from the ninja's of his own village...what's this world coming to. And what did this kid do wrong to deserve this kind of treatment! Hell, even I got reason to kill and mostly just for-ah never mind"

Hokage sighs "Alright I will tell you."

And so the Hokage told the mysterious woman about the Kyuubi, the last wish of the fourth Hokage which meant that the people should have welcomed Naruto as a hero and how the people reacted to it.

She closed her eyes. "This village is really pathetic, you know? People who viewed the most powerful hero and still spat on his wish just because they're weak to realize that Naruto is the one who helping them."

Hokage looked down in shame "Yes, from the day Naruto was born he had to live a life of being hated and scorned without knowing the real reason why, without parents to relieve his burden or friends to share his pain with."

"o.k. I so know I'm going regret this but, Not anymore!"

The Hokage was startled at the mysterious stranger "What do you mean?"

The woman looks at the bandaged kid. "I going to take this boy to where I'm from and train him."

The Hokage started to yell "And what gives you the right to make decisions for the boy!"

She looks at the window and sees the people yelling in joy for attacking Naruto. "I have my reasons...one is that you tell me and name 10 people who actually care for him."

Hokage just smiles. "That's easy Uchiha Mikoto and her son Itachi, Nara Shikaku, Hyūga Hiashi, Yugao, Yūhi Kurenai, Izumo, Kotetsu, my son Sarutobi Asuma, and Inuzuka Tsume."

The girl gives an evil smile. "And why hasn't Naruto be adopted by them?"

The Hokage look down in shame once again. "Because the council at least triples the money for adoption and most clan of those 7 people don't want him there so that why."

The woman nodded. 'I see either that was their doing or someone doing this to Naruto to control him."

Sarutobi slammed his fist down on his table shattering the poor thing. "Danzo and elder council! Those goddamn traitors they were properly the reason that no one was able to help Naruto! I'll have them executed for this!"

Girl had an idea that was able to please both her and the Hokage. "I have an idea!"

The old man looks at her. "What is it?"

"Don't kill those fools just yet. They want a weapon against possible enemies of the leaf; I say I make them one. You catch my drift?"

The grins evilly but, it fades. "I just want to make sure of one thing miss."

"What? Name it and then I will see to honor it or not."

The Hokage reaches in his desk a scroll hands her it. "Before he comes back make sure he knows his parents. It's in this scroll."

The girl looks at it and nods. "I'll bring back in 3 years maybe 3 more years if I think about his eyes are right."

The Hokage was confused about this. "He has a Doujutsu?"

The girl laughs as if he may the best joke. "Hell No! I think he has Mystics eyes meaning if he does he can even beat a god."

The Hokage was startled but, realized that this woman is not evil since she save Naruto but, wonders what she meant. "What is your name miss?"

"Ryougi Shiki."

Next he saw that Shiki and the boy were gone.

_**6 years later**_

Naruto and Shiki were walking to Konoha with 5 people behind them.

A boy with silver hair and black hair tips was walking next to a sun-kissed blond boy with bandages around his eyes. "Uzumaki-sama we're about to entered Konoha are you sure you are everything ready for your returned." The 9-year-old asks his 10-year-old master.

"Nero-kun please calls me Naruto and yes I master everything that Shiki and her friends that me I can protect myself from almost anything." The Jinchuriki tells his servant. "Also I think it's time to take off this blindfold I'm wearing don't you think?"

Nero slightly bows as he pulls a knife and cut the bandages off. Showing Naruto multicolored eyes. "I for one should think we should wait for until we meet up with Hokage-sama, Naruto-sama. But, that's my two cents what do you think Marie?"

He looks behind him to see a white-haired, golden eye 7-year-old girl hiding behind him. "I suggest keep them open." Naruto nodded and continued to walk with his 5 friends/servants until they met the gates.

There they met the Izumo and Kotetsu the eternal Chunin's who smiled at Naruto! "Dude Naruto! we were worry about until Hokage-sama told us you were being train by a hot chick! So anyway how hot was she?" Izumo ask while his best friend waves his arms trying to get his attention!

Shiki walk up to his face. "I'm her."

…

…

…

"PLEASE DON'T CUT MY NUTS!" the scared Chunin begged for his sacks of joy to be spared!

Shiki just walks while Naruto gave the Chunin a talisman. "For luck." While man hugged Naruto hoping that the thing works.

**Hokage's tower**

Naruto and Shiki with the servants were in front of the Hokage's secretary who glared at Naruto. "I'm sorry the Hokage-"she was interrupt by Naruto who made eye contact and whispered as his eyes turn emerald green. "_Charm"_ the woman face flared up and was starting to get wet in her maidenhood, her breathing rhythm started to become heavy and rough. "I-i-i-I'll let the Hokage know Naruto-kun." The woman left while swaying her hips for Naruto.

Shiki shakes her head. "Remind me to kill that guy who had the Mystic eyes of charm that you copied."

And the woman came back and escorted them and asking Naruto if he needs anything. Naruto gently decline and gave a peck on the woman cheek who fainted. "Naruto do that near me again and I'll kill you even if my mother and father adopted you." Shiki said with a smirk.

The gang opens the door revealing Sarutobi with a bloody nose and orange book. "Naruto you're back!" he with happiness in his tone as he wipes his nose and looks at Shiki and the servants. "Naruto who are they?"

Naruto looks at them. "They're my servants from the sensei's I had over the years or who wanted to be my servants."

The Hokage nodded. "I see… Naruto I need to you for a council meeting. I take it that Ms. Shiki" "just Shiki." "Shiki told about your father?"

Naruto nods sadly. "Yes I know. I don't hate him just I'm a little angry that villagers didn't honor his wish but, if they did I properly would've became one of those arrogant Uchiha fools."

The Hokage laughs. "Thank you Naruto I thought you may be angry at Minato but, it seems you're fine." His face hardens. "Listen I know that you're Doujutsu from Shiki since it took 6 years to master it. We need to tell that information to the council and your heritage to piss them off and to give you what your family left for you."

Naruto nods and yells. "AND IT'S FUCKING CALLED MYSTIC EYES FOR KAMI-SAMA SAKE!"

Sarutobi was slightly chuckling and let an Anbu with a dragon mask notifies the shinobi and civilian council. "All right tell me what has happen over the last 6 years Naruto."

Naruto looks at his servants and his teacher Shiki. "It all started…by letting myself get killed."

The Hokage's eyes widen. "What the hell?!"

**Azureking: HA! That's what I called a cliffhanger for a type/moon crossover and also Nero a effing servant Ahh my life is perfect.**

**Nero wearing a priest outfit: ha ha just tell the viewers who Naruto pairing up with.**

**Shiki: also I'm just the big sister in the story so don't ecpect me in the story as much as you want.**

**Azureking: it's a NarutoXAsagamiXHarem put your reviews with the girls you want bye!**


	2. eyes of truth

**Nero: damn my back hurts oiiii Shiki fix it!**

**Shiki: I can cut your back into pieces how about that?**

**Ak: now, now let's calm down**

**Shiki and Nero: fine!**

**Ak sweatdropp: all right here the list for Naruto's harem**

**Naruto's world: Shizuka, Mei, ****Female Haku, Female Gaara, Fu, ****Hinata, Anko, Temari, Tenten,**__**Samui, Konan,**__**Kurotsuchi**

**Type/moon: Caster (Fate/Extra), Touko, Aoko, Asagami Fujino,**** Bazett Fraga McRemitz, Caren Hortensia, Azaka Kokutou**

**I'm adding at least 5 or 7 more girl's to the harem send me more reviews to add which one you want!**

**Also reviews answers:**

JWolfcat:** yes he's ten that's the main point in this story. I'll explain in the near future.**

LimaSCP**: he wasn't there to take the abuse as much as other fanfics and knows the truth about why he's hated. Also he doesn't care to win their respect just proved them that he human as well.**

**And now with the chapter!**

**The council's meeting room**

Naruto, Shiki, and the servants were in the circle around the ninja council which holds the clan heads and also the civilian council which holds the people with highest business and statues. Fugaku Uchiha was the first to say something. "Hokage! Why is the demon here!?" the head of copycats yelled.

Sarutobi looks at him with rage and KI. "That's 'Hokage-sama' Fugaku! Naruto is here because I sent him to be train by Miss Ryougi Shiki" "just Shiki." "-Sigh- Shiki for the last 6 years since the accident with him and dead villagers."

A nameless person from the civilian council stood up. "My brother was killed because of this whore!"

Naruto eyes switch colors from multi to a unique color scheme. Naruto's iris was Sapphire and the cornea was Magenta. "Watch what you say about my sister! Or I'll do something that you fools were afraid of since my birth!" he ordered them with his body glowing red and gold! "Just because I don't hate you fools for what you did to me doesn't mean I can let you insult my sister!"

With that everyone everyone's mouths hit the floor and Nero even drop down to the floor to check everyone's jaws that WERE indeed touching the ground. "SISTER!?"

Fugaku was the first to spoke. "Woman! Who are you!? And why do you aid the demon brat and not the Uchiha?"

Shiki shakes her head at this. "Like I said I was going to regret this but…not really. Hokage-sama if I can I like to explain what happen the last 6 years."

Fugaku was enraged. "I demand that you-"

Shiki looks at him with her mystic eyes of death perception! "You can't do anything fool! I can take what makes you an Uchiha and your chakra forever and still take your life in a bat of an eye!" she glares at him. '_Never mind I'm regretting_ _after_ _all."_

Hokage stood up and released KI that everyone started to shake like leaves…well except Naruto and the gang. "Silence Fugaku! Or I'll let Mikoto take your place! Yes Shiki go on." The third Hokage gave a kind smile.

Nero stepped up. "I shall be the one to tell the tale Hokage-sama. I Nero L. knight of the village hidden false dreams. My lord Naruto has an extremely ancient and powerful set of eyes-"

Fugaku stood up. "Are you saying that this brat has a Doujutsu?"

"No Fugaku-tame! He has _**Mystic eyes of Mimicry**_! This is the most powerful eyes since the _Rikudō Sennin _sacred eyes. With these eyes Naruto can copy ANYTHING! Kekkei Genkai's, DNA specials traits, and even battles styles to point that the breathing rhythm it's the same. It just as good as your-no! More advance then the Sharingan!"

Everyone was yelling at the boy and his servants until Sarutobi stood. "What do you mean copy anything?"

Shiki rubs the back of her head. "Yeahhhh…slight problem old man. Naruto here, had copy at least all everyone's eyes and abilities in our group so…we need one clansman to copy please." Shiki bowed in embarrassment.

The clan's leaders look at each other and Hiashi smiles. "Naruto I shall let you take the Byakugan." Everyone mouths hit the floor again…hard enough to smash open the steel floor!

Even Shiki was surprised she knows that this guy was a legend for keeping the eyes safe and tight but, to GIVE it! She must've eaten a cocktail or a bloodchip! "O-ok Naruto you know what to do?"

Naruto in shock was nodding up and down and walk up to Hiashi and look straight in the eyes. "_**Mystic eyes of Mimicry copy Byakugan 100% complete! Also took and copy rotation and 64 palms!**_" Naruto was about to fall until one of his servants caught him. (I forgot to mention this but; all of Naruto's servants are wearing cloaks except for Nero) "Thanks Caster."

The hooded figure nods. "Be more careful master." The servant voice was sweet and cute.

Naruto did a ram seal and closed his eyes. "**Byakugan!**" Naruto eyes became pupil-less and veins were around them pumping charka.

Danzo smiles at this until Nero resumed to talking. "Also he can destroy kekkei Genkai's, charka coils, and even diseases to a point."

Soon everyone was yelling out CRA arrangements, giving the eyes to some else, hell even a pink-haired whore said she will get pageant with Naruto's seed to help Konoha. Nero and the servant that help Naruto nodded at each other. "Cast now."

The hooded figure nods as she throws a talisman that said 'flash' as Nero summoned a golden portal as a fan-like blade came from it. "**Return of the fan!**" before the talisman hit Nero's fan it was shoot straight up and made a blinding light that grabs everyone's attention.

Fugaku was in rage! "That fan belongs to the Uchiha Madara give it back fool!" Nero stuck his tongue out and summons his portal and stuff his fan blade back in.

Hokage was surprised at the boy's weaponry! "Nero-san, please tell me how did you have that legendary fan."

Nero nods. "I have skill call **Gate of Babylon** its ability is that lets me use the user before me armory of weapons he had. Did you know…that the first blade of a master blacksmith it is offer to the gods and sell the inferior copies to the swordsmen." explained Nero.

"And we care why? Just give me back what belongs to my clan." Fugaku roars.

Nero sighs. "The blade was made for a _**GOD!**_Dude, you like an idiot or something? Anyway like I said Lord Gilga*Coughs* I mean the last user let's me use this of my free will so NO you can't have!"

Hokage smiles as Nero acts like a child _'Naruto made some great friends. Thank you Shiki." _Sarutobi stops the argument and let's Naruto's servant keep his fan-blade. "Naruto is this mystic eyes genetic?"

The servant who threw the talisman throws away her cloak. Showing a little girl with long pink hair tied into pigtails and yellow eyes. She also wears bright blue Japanese stylish erotic dress with two separate long blue sleeves, indigo long socks with black geta. (O.k. if you don't know who this is…get the fuck out here now…after you leave review! LOL) "hai Goshujin-sama mystic eyes and now **Byakugan **are now inheritable."

Danzo rose. "I say you let me-"

Sarutobi blasted him with high amounts of KI. "NO I won't let him become a emotionless tool for your gain."

The pink-haired whore screeches "at least let me-"

Caster flooded the place in deadly aura that said 'I dare you' "If you get at least 1'' of my master i…will…kill you all." She said in a cute that's was lace in poison honey, sweet but, fetal!

Tsume stood up. "I say we let the pup deicide on his own! I mean this kid has servants and multiple eye magic or whatever they called it ultimately his choice."

Everyone nodded and look at Naruto who smile at them…well most of them. "I want…to be…a…ninja like my father Minato Namikaze and my mother Kushina Uzumaki.

Everyone was shock until a fat, man in the civilian council. "This demon brat is the son no way in hell-"his neck was stab by a golden spear. Everyone saw Naruto servant who was still wearing his cloak. "No one talks about my avowed lord like that or they shall face death!"

Hokage stood up. "anbu take this scum of the floor and Naruto what do you want to do with your eyes and clan's items?"

Everyone was waiting for this answer…the elder council were hoping to keep the boy under thumps before Shiki took him and if he chooses to take his clan they can't touch him! Sarutobi loved seeing they're faces.

"I choose to remake my two clans and also combined them to make a new one! If it's alright if you Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi nodded. "Of course but, you need to be train in the academy because fair is fair Naruto. You can't just become a ninja." The boy man gave Naruto a tone like a father telling his son to be careful.

Naruto pouted but understands. "Also I have very, VERY big charka coils so I can't do stander D-rank jutsu's but, A and S-ranks are easy for me can you tell the instructors that so I won't fail because something like that."

Everyone was hoping to fail the boy grades on proposed but, he knows charka coils and rankings as well!

Shiki step up. "Also old man if it's cool with you I need to grab a few people here to finished Naruto's training. I know I said it will take six years butttt….let's say we got into drug deals, wars, revenge schemes, carnival phantasm, and death A WHOLE LOT OF DEATH!"

Sarutobi nods. "How many and list their names."

Shiki got a list. "Shiki Tohno, Arcueid Brunestud, Ciel, Akiha Tohno, and Nrvnqsr Chaos. those ones he really needs help. The pedophiles sisters Aoko Aozaki and Touko Aozaki. Angra Mainyu, Rin Tohsaka,Shirou Emiya to his closest friends. Naruto's girlfriends Bazett Fraga McRemitz, Caren Hortensia, Azaka Kokutou, and my friend for moral supportMikiya Kokutou…so like fourteen people old man."

He nodded as he was passed a paycheck from the female mystic eye user. "A paycheck from my clan's bank it's…buying a new home ok?"

Sarutobi nearly had a heart attack! "1,000,000,000 ryo!?" everyone saw it and either pissed themselves or drooled.

The pink hair woman was pointing the woman. "h-h-h-h-h-h-how-"

"My clans name is Ryougi the first master swordsmen in the 5 elemental nations fools, since we adopted Naruto here. Dad said 'if he's going to represent our clan then he needs a harem and mansion hahaha!' as soon he was finished me and mom kick his ass 4 ways to Japan and to Georgia! So anyway all we need is food, house and that's it."

Sarutobi still on the verge on a heart attack nods. "O.k. the Namikaze mansion will be your new home. Also I accepted your allies training for Naruto."

Fugaku had enough. "Hokage-sama you can't be serious about giving this brat…this monster all that power at least let him in my custody so 'I'll keep a close eye on him!"

Sarutobi shakes his head. "No Naruto choose this so I have to respect it. The meeting is over and also no marriage arrangements unless Naruto, Nero, and/or Shiki approved! Or face execution!"

Naruto and the rest left while a pink hair banshee and a monkey-see monkey-do fool thought of something. 'I will take those eyes marriage or ripped them out myself!'

**AK:wow anyrate this when I'll start making Naruto more badass and stronger also he's servants I already choosed no of them except for **Tamamo-no-Mae** will be with him. **

**Naruto: whatever also everyone like we said keep reviewing and add more girl to my harem!**

**Shiki: ja ne!**


	3. Eyes of life

**AK: I adding Len and white Len to harem and ****Kurenai, Yugao, the maids (Hisui and Kohaku) and that's it!**

**Shiki:please review and also Azureking won't be updating as fast as he can he-**

**AK: let's say that I need to make my grades a bit better before printouts and find a girlfriend!**** LEN Disclaimers!**

**Len:….**

**White len: sigh why do I even bother Azure king does not own type/moon or Naruto**

It's been 3 weeks since Naruto entered the academy and Nero also entered just in case if the students tried to pick a fight with Naruto. Naruto's grades have been all 100% no one in the class can keep up with him and Nero is not too bad himself only 97% making him 2nd place in the academy ranking making a certain Uchiha in class VERY angry! Naruto and Nero made friends with a lot of students and became welcome in their families. Shikamaru Nara became friends with them when he said Sasuke's fangirls were nothing but, empty space (which is true!) and was looking for a place to hide when Naruto saved him and show him his lounge in his home where no one except the people for Naruto can approved can entered.

Choji Akimichi met Nero when he was buying ingredients for baking a cake and treats for Naruto's lunch in the academy. They become close friends when Choji help Nero with making food (and mostly eating it) Naruto and Choji usually sneak snacks during class.

Ino Yamanaka met Naruto when he was buying flowers for the people he killed and/or along died when he was train by Shiki. Ino had a huge crush on him because of Naruto's knowledge of flowers and his nonstop flirting with her (she not going to be in the harem FYI)

Kiba Inuzuka became friends when Naruto help him beat Sasuke in Taijutsu and realized that Naruto is the alpha meaning in his clan that means Naruto was man among man. So Kiba wants to fellow Naruto to the ends of the world but, also he let Naruto become close with his sister which if anyone else did…bye bye sacks of joy.

Shino Aburame was bullied until Naruto and Nero beat the living hell out of the bullies who pick on him and become close friends. Shino taught Naruto about clan's rules and how to act under clan's households as well.

Hinata Hyūga she was like a lost puppy until Naruto became close friends with her…but, that took a week since she fainted when he got near her. But now she's now 1st in ranking for kunoichi side thanks to Naruto help for her self-esteem. Naruto has a small crush on her making Nero his 'wing-man of love' but, usually ends in failures.

But they were two student's Naruto can't stand Sasuke and Sakura Haruno. Sasuke was trying to show he was better by trying –key word TRYING- to beat Naruto who always use a single flick of his finger to beat Sasuke. While Sakura just a sad fangirl who can only do is remember useless information and letting out screams that cause Nero's ears to bleed.

Today at the academy is hand to hand training for the class while Naruto and Nero were being taught about charka control which was pissing them off. Since both of them have high levels of chakra but they actually getting close to Hokage level but they don't know that. Sasuke was seething with anger while the two clanless mongrels were having better training they were helping everyone else in class except for him!

Naruto had only one thing in his mind during the training. "_Everyone is coming today! I'm so happy to meet them again."_ While Nero had the same thoughts. The class was over until Sasuke handed Naruto a letter. "Oi! Uzumaki-teme this from my father, who wanted me to give it to you! Later."

Naruto open the latter.

_Dear Naruto Uzumaki_

_I wish to invite you to my clan's home for dinner and I wish to something to talk about please come with Ryougi Shiki._

_Fugaku Uchiha._

Naruto sighs. _"Properly wants me to make a marriage contract with the Uchiha and maybe ONLY the Uchiha's. Oh well, but can't drag nee-nee into this._" With that Naruto told Nero to go home and informed the others that he'll be coming home late.

**The Uchiha compound**

Naruto was in front of the compound and was greeted by jonin police force. "Uzumaki-sama we have been expecting you please follow us." Naruto nods while looking the compound. Most of Uchiha's glared at him while others were trying to smile at him. "_Fools. Thinking I'm going to help or even get close to all!_" Naruto remembers most of the attacks were from the Uchiha's and will never forgive them!

Naruto arrived at the head family's home and the escorts left him. He opens the door to see a startled Itachi. "Oh Naruto-kun why are you here? Not that I'm bother or something but…why?" Naruto was one the few that Itachi can actually see his true face. He was actually bad at talking without his 'mission mask.'

Naruto needed Itachi to be sure that if what Shiki told him was true. "I'm here for dinner your father told me to come tonight." Itachi eyes widen as he cupped his chin trying to think of something.

"All right I'll stay, but listen Naruto my father is the king of messing your mind. He got most of the clan under his control for a coup and wants something from as well."

Naruto nods and walks in the household with Itachi. There the rest of the family was waiting. Fugaku greeted Naruto with a friendly smile but, Naruto can see right through it. "Welcome Naruto Namikaze. Please come sit with us." He led Naruto place next to Sasuke who was stoic.

Naruto all through the years with Shiki and her allies picked up some habits from them. For example whenever he was in church or any holy place he acted like Kotomine and Caren-chan, he always makes the meals for the Ryougi family like Shirou Emiya. But, the one that rubbed off on him the most was his sister Shiki. And she hated to waste time in her day. "Fugaku-sama I have guest coming over to my mansion please tell me what you need to speak now or I have to leave."

The head Uchiha smile turn upside down. He handed Naruto a scroll. "Naruto Ryougi Uzumaki Namikaze I want you to be marry to only Uchiha female!"

Mikoto stood in rage. "Fugaku! Hokage-sama said no marriage contracts!" the raven-haired woman yelled at her husband.

He glared at her but looks at Naruto who shook his head. "I'm…grateful for the idea lord Fugaku but, I must decline."

Fugaku face was in rage but calm down. "And why? If you mate with the women in my clan you could have everything you want! And also have the most powerful offspring in the ninja age!"

Naruto closed his eyes. "3 reasons. 1: it's very personally, 2: I saw how the clan hated me and even try to smile at me while still showing their anger, and 3: I already have a few girls in mind." Naruto bowed as Itachi was speechless. "_He didn't need me at all! He kept his cool and beat my gather with his own clan!"_

Naruto was stopped by three Uchiha's who were pissed! "listen brat you either do what Fugaku-sama asks or will take that whore!"

Naruto's eyes flicker to MEoDP and was ready to kill. He just needed to wait for the fool to speak again! "You know I bet she's a screamer in bed-"the man jaw was cut into a perfect slash! Naruto throws him some ointment.

"Please tell everyone what you saw if anyone still thinks I won't take action like I used to then…I hope you're ready to meet your maker."

He left scaring most of Uchiha's and all of them had one thing in their mind. "_He's a Shinigami!" _

**Naruto's compound**

Naruto look around the compound to see no one! Sure it's big but, not big compared to the Uchiha's.

He went to his home to still see no one. "Where are they? Did Nero forget to tell them?" when he open his home door he didn't expect for him see everyone yelling

SURPRISED!

"What the hell?!" Naruto yelled scared.

As most the guys were confused to his reaction Shiki remembers that his most brutal attacks were on his birthday. "Sorry bro. I forgot that…" she took a breath in. "that you were attack badly on your birthdays." She was sorry and that was very rare!

Naruto told not to worry. "so is everyone here?"

And he got was cheering from his friends. "

Naruto and his family talk about what happen since Naruto left and told him his training is going to be at least 5X harder than the last time. Which in Naruto's opinion sounded great!

And he got the best gifts as well! From Shiki (Tohno) his very own knife the almost look like Tohno's knife except the blade was black.

Arcueid gave him…Len! (Don't worry…Len approved to stay.) Which he was happy but, told her to stay in cat form during missions. And also Ren (I'll be calling White Len Ren from now on. Big whoop wanna fight bout it?)

Ciel gave him black keys and priest outfit. Also she gave him a powered-down version of her Seven.

Akiha let him copy her Caging hair and also told him he could use their banks money whenever he it.

The twin maids Kohaku and Hisui told Naruto whenever they stay in Konoha they will be his personal maids.

Nrvnqsr gave Naruto an outfit similar to his but when Naruto adds Charka to it makes special camouflage that only people with magic circuits and Jinchuriki can detect him.

Aoko Aozaki and Touko Aozaki gave Naruto a kit to make magical items and a few kisses here and there which took most the people there to hold Shiki from pounding the pedo sisters!

Angra Mainyu AKA **Avenger** gave Naruto his breakers and will train him in his Noble phantasm since they can be handed as Genjutsu.

Rin gave him some her high-quality jewels (which she wouldn't let go) while Shirou gave him a new set of cooking gear for camping.

Bazett made him suit that was armed and charge with runes along with one of herFragarach made Naruto hug her and made her blush to the point she was red as a tomato!

Caren was too shy to give Naruto her gift…until Nero and Avenger tripped her in front of Naruto. She gave Naruto an orange cloth that she hand-mitt herself while it has the effects of her **Shroud of Magdalene.**

Azaka gave him a Salamander glove that can be for fire-style jutsu's and magic as well it took her almost a month to finish it!

Kokutou made him Raman and gave him rare, limited, high-quality cup ramen! This in Naruto's opinion was the best.

But he was surprised when he saw his classmates with his servants. Hinata was the first to give him his present it was her specially made ointment that Naruto was glad to have.

Shikamaru gave his clan's shadow moving jutsu and offered him some lessons even though it was troublesome.

Choji with some help from Hero bake a huge cake!

Caster made him a pendent with the Kyuubi on the chain.

Ino bought Naruto a book on edible plants and herbs for his new cooking set and peck on cheek. She also offers her clan's techniques.

Kiba who bought his sister gave Naruto some pills and recipes to make them.

Shino told Naruto he needed a lab to work on medicines or the like he can come to his clan's compound and his clan's black sunglasses!

Everyone got the candles on the cake and started to sing but stopped because Naruto was crying. Shiki walk towards him with eyes that showed concern. "What's wrong otouto?"

Naruto smile through his tears. "I just so happy to be alive!"

Everyone started to cry a bit as well. Shiki smiles "Naruto I got you something too." She left the room to give Naruto an orange kimono. Naruto loved it and Shiki also took off her red jacket and put it on Naruto. "Mom made the Kimono and I want you to have my jacket otouto." She kisses his forehead as much love as sister can.

Naruto started to cry once more, he finally felt normal! He has family and made close, great friends. Now he feels that life that was stolen…had finally returned to him!

**Nero's room before the birthday party**

Nero and Marie were checking a map that had 15 X marks. "Well, it's going to be a late present but, Naruto-sama is going to love us Mar!"

The whitenette nods at her charge (forgot to mention she not one Naruto's servant). "let's hope he REALLY loves TRAINING!" she hopefully prays.

They both left the room when they heard 'surprised!"

On the map it said "the cursed lands"

**AK:o.k. next is a timeskip to the academy exams**

**Caren using her cloth to tie up Ak: why did you made me into a Hinata?**

**AK:uhhhh…for reviews ?**

**Wham!**

**Ak K.O.!**

**Shiki:please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Dear all my readers

My family's internet has been taken off this may be for the rest of the year or more .But, don't worry there are a lot of places that have Wi-Fi around my home so I'll be still updating but, not as much for some reasons. Please continue to read and review!

AzureKing


	5. Chapter 5

All right readers big news I'll be reediting the third chapter of master of the mystic moon and the next chapter explains what happen after Shiki took Naruto and what he was train with also how he got the servents, mystic eyes.

And I work on the harem since the other was too big\

**Female Haku, Fu, Temari, Samui, Kurotsuchi, Shizuka, Mei, Hisui, Caster (Fate/Extra), Touko, Aoko, Asagami Fujino, Bazett Fraga McRemitz, Caren Hortensia, Azaka Kokutou, and mayba just maybe Jackie the ripper, Joan of arc, Atlanta.**

Anyways review and committed


End file.
